Cannon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Cannons fire powerful, large caliber shells towards one target at a time. This makes them ideal against heavy and armored enemies, but less effective against massed infantry." ---- ---- Summary *The Cannon is the fourth defense to unlock in the game. *The Cannon is a single target defense that deals high damage to one unit but has a low rate of fire. *Cannons have a moderate range. Offensive Strategy *Cannons deal massive damage to one unit, so be careful of them. *Take advantage of Cannons placed too close together and use a Shock Bomb on them to allow your Troops to take them out easily. *If possible, use Flares to flank around and avoid as many Cannons as possible. *In low level Warrior attacks, Cannons are one of the most dangerous Defensive Buildings. They will pick off your Warriors one by one. Try to destroy any Cannons with Gunboat Weaponry or shock them as your Warriors come in range. *When using Tanks, it is suggested to destroy most, if not all, of the Cannons and Boom Cannons with Gunboat Weaponry such as Artillery or Barrages, before deploying the Tanks. **When Artillery and Barrages become too expensive, try using a Shock Bomb and a Flare on it to allow your Tanks to destroy it unharmed. **If a Cannon is adjacent to the Headquarters, Flare your Tanks to the other side of the Headquarters, and the Tanks that are attacking the Headquarters will be outside of the Cannon's range. Thus, you do not need to destroy a Cannon that is behind a Headquarters. **Cannons in the front lines can be attacked and destroyed by Grenadiers safely. However, this method may be time-consuming and you may run out of time in an attack. Defensive Strategy *Cannons are your main defenses against high health Troops at low levels and remain important for many levels, so try to protect them well. *Try to upgrade your Cannons as much as you can to give them more health and help prevent attackers from destroying all or most of your Cannons with Gunboat Weaponry. *Place your Cannons behind other Buildings so that the Cannons get a chance to shoot many times. *Check for obvious paths through wide open sides of your base that someone using the Heavy-Zooka army composition may use to flank around your Cannons. Keeping such areas protected with Rocket Launchers and/or Sniper Towers will massacre the Zookas after the Heavies walk by which ruins the attack. *To help defend against Warrior rushes, your Cannons should be the second closest buildings to your Headquarters. Cannons can be very effective at killing groups of Warriors. *Putting your Cannons near the front lines can be very effective at defending against Tanks. It makes the Tanks face them before they have gathered enough energy to destroy the Cannons with Gunboat Weaponry. *Keep your Cannons spaced out so that attackers cannot shock multiple at once. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Cannon is a green structure with a medium sized barrel, a metal base supported with wooden planks, and a valve at the back, with an "80" drawn on the side (see trivia below). *At level 2, the barrel gains an orange band around it and the base is reinforced with metal. The base supports also turn metal. *At level 3, another orange band is added on the barrel. The barrel is polished and neatened. *At level 4, the Cannon gains a second tube on top of its body. *At level 5, the Cannon's base becomes more reinforced. *At level 6, the cylindrical body of the Cannon becomes more hexagonal and turns a darker shade of green. The second tube is now moved down, and is now right on top of the original barrel. *At level 10, the Cannon's barrel gets much longer, and there is an orange section with the numbers in the hexagonal tube, as well as screws on either side. The second barrel is extended, but the orange bands on the main barrel are removed. *At level 11, the Cannon's usual green color is replaced with a new dark blue color scheme. *At level 12, the Cannon gains a heavily reinforced base that is more circular. *At level 13, the Cannon's barrel turns darker and it's secondary barrel becomes dark blue. Both barrels appear thicker. *At level 14, the stone base is replaced for a metallic one. The orange plating turns red. *At level 15, a light is added on the top. The back turns dark blue. *At level 16, the Cannon gains a very large red frontal shield. The Cannon grows slightly longer. The back turns back to gray. *At level 19, the Cannon's base is reinforced further by three outriggers extending from the original base. Trivia *The number on the side of the Cannon is different than the number in the same place on the other side. One side says "08", while the other side says "80". It is unknown why these numbers are different. It may be a visual mistake by Supercell. It may also be a flipped design. *The Cannon's shell makes a similar sound to the Mortar's upon impact. de:Kanone Category:Defensive Buildings